


Places Among the Stars

by inbarati



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Places Among the Stars

"Proximity warning." Atlantis told them. "Unidentified craft entering the solar system."

"You would give her a woman's voice," Rodney snarked as his finger flew over the console. "Cloak engaged."

"I told you I didn't. She already had a voice file, I just asked her to speak English instead of Ancient." John replied easily. "Should I head to the Chair?"

"It's not Wraith." Rodney replied. "She sounds like Chaya."

"She does not! Wait, what?"

"The ship isn't Wraith." Rodney replied. "And she does so."

"Atlantis?" said a different female voice. "This is River Tam, of Serenity. Please respond."

"Serenity?" John mouthed at Rodney, not speaking aloud.

Rodney shrugged. "Ms. Tam, would you please state your business?"

There was a rather disconcerting giggle. "They have my captain, and the first mate. In fact they have everyone but me and someone big and stupid."

A distinctly male voice said. "I'm Jayne. Those pale guys have Mal and Zoe. Simon and Kaylee are on their honeymoon, but we haven't heard from them in long enough that we think they might have been taken too. River said to come here. I tried to tell her no, but she threatened me with knives."

Elizabeth looked at John. "It's a risk."

"Rodney says they aren't Wraith."

They both looked at Rodney, who nodded. "You may land at the coordinates we're sending," John told them.

* * *

Rodney had been expecting a female Ronon, what with the comments about knives, so he was surprised to see a small slip of a girl step out of the ship that had landed exactly at the coordinates they had provided. "Oh, she sings!" River Tam spun in circles, dancing.

"You can hear that?" John found himself saying, before he could think.

Rodney shot him a look, but the girl spoke before he could say anything. "I heard her singing universes away. We ran and ran until she sang to me, and told me we could stop running. That we would be safe if we came to her. To her Rodeney and her Jahn."

"It's Rodney and John," Rodney said. "I've been saddled with more idiots. Lucky me."

"River's real smart," the big man countered. "Real crazy, but real smart."

"Hrmph." Rodney replied, and left.


End file.
